Destino incierto
by SombraLN
Summary: Karamatsu es uno de los sextillizos Matsuno, pero para él, cada día es más difícil sentirse parte de su familia; el problema crece cuando una misteriosa voz le llama entre sueños. -"Oscuridad, siempre estoy rodeado de ella, en esta nada solo estoy yo y esa voz. Quiero descansar pero no logro hacerlo. Esa voz otra vez, tal vez sea la respuesta."-
1. Chapter 1

Sufro cuando el fandom hace historia trágicas de mi adorado Karamatsu, pero igual no pude evitar intentarlo, igual es la primera vez que escribo drama, así que haber que tal queda :P

Aclaraciones:

Esta historia contiene un OC, es decir un personaje propio, sin embargo la historia está totalmente centrada en Karamatsu.

Negrita: **dialogo**

Cursiva: _pensamiento_

~Dialogo de personaje OC~

...

* * *

 _No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que la escuche, tal vez siempre estuvo ahí pero no lo había notado, lo único que sé es que todo comenzó con un sueño._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Estaba sentado frente a la mesa con mi espejo como solía ocurrir, la puerta se abre y mis hermanos entran, les saludé con alegría pero ellos no responden, sus expresiones son serias, eso me preocupa, cuando intento preguntar qué ocurre ellos comienzan a gritarme un sin_ _fin de insultos, quiero que se callen pero no tengo voz, mi cuerpo esta inmóvil, quiero llorar, siento como si me ahogara, quiero gritar, salir corriendo, pero no puedo, los insultos cada vez son peores, me siento mal, tengo nauseas, junto toda la energía que tengo y logro gritar. Todo desparece, mis hermanos, los muebles, la casa… todo es negro y yo solo estoy ahí en medio de la oscuridad, asustado._

 _ **~ Pobre chico… ~**_

 _Escucho una voz, pero por más que busco no hay nadie en ese vacío más que yo._

 _ **~ Sufres mucho, ¿No? ~**_

 _Es una voz suave, como de una mujer, es un tono monótono pero a la vez confortante._

 _ **~ Podrías frenar todo si quisieras, muchas personas lo han hecho ~**_

 _Cuando lo voz dijo aquello varias siluetas en tonos grises y blancos aparecieron a mi alrededor, no hay rostros y sus acciones me dejan helado; logro distinguir con claridad una silueta frente a mi colocándose una soga al cuello, a un lado otra sombra apuntaba un arma a su cabeza, volví a sentir nauseas, a donde mirase veía las siluetas al borde de la muerte, cuchillos, pastillas, fuego, puentes… un sin_ _fin de muertes. Caí de rodillas cubriendo mi boca, ahora si vomitaría._

 _ **~ Pobre chico incomprendido, has pensado en darle fin a tu sufrimiento, ¿Cierto? ~**_

 _Su voz era tan neutral como si preguntara por el clima, sentí lagrimas correr por mi rostro al pensar que la idea si había cruzado por mi mente en más de una ocasión._

 _Desperté abruptamente, solo fue una pesadilla, mire a mis hermanos, todos dormían tranquilos, suspire y volví a dormir_ _._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Solo una pesadilla, eso creí, pero la voz regreso, siempre que la pasaba mal, en especial cuando eran malos ratos propiciados por mis hermanos, esas noche le escuchaba en mis sueños hablando de opciones para dejar de sufrir, me daba miedo escucharla, comencé a dormir menos, ya se me empezaban a formar unas ojeras, por suerte las gafas y la poca atención de mis hermanos no permitieron que se notara._

Una tarde tranquila, Jyushi había salido a practicar, el resto se dedicaba a sus actividades de siempre, Kara estaba en un rincón con el espejo de mano, comprobando que las ojeras siguiesen ocultas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al energético quinto hermano.

 **-Hustle hustle, muscle, muscle!-** gritaba para anunciar su llegada, le miraron divertidos, su sola presencia era refrescante, pero Choro noto algo que los demás no.

 **-¡Jyushi!, estas sangrando –** se apresuró al de amarillo hincándose frente a él para revisar un gran corte bajo su rodilla izquierda.

 **-¡Caí y rodé por un barranco!-** grito como si fuese algo divertido, aunque claro, probablemente para él lo fue.

 **\- Debes ser más cuidado Jyushi –** Le hablo Totty sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono **– podría quedarte una fea cicatriz –**

 **\- Siéntate –** Le guio Choromatsu **\- hay que curarte para que no se infecte –**

 **\- Traeré el botiquín para mi** _ **little**_ **Jyushimatsu –** Kara se levantó con una de sus peculiares poses.

 **\- ¿Puedes hacerlo sin ser tan doloroso? –** pregunto Ichimatsu con una expresión de fastidio, no obtuvo respuesta del otro quien solo se encamino a la habitación contigua.

 _Busque el botiquín, al encontrarlo lo abrí para revisar que tuviese todo lo necesario, vendas, curitas, algodón, alcohol… mire la botella._

" _Doloroso"_

 _Recordé esa palabra que tanto usaban mis hermanos para describirme y sentí una opresión en el pecho, sostuve con una mano el botiquín que permanecía abierto y con la otra tome la pequeña botella, la sujete con algo de temor, como si fuese a quebrarse ante mi tacto, la contemple mientras ideas confusas se agolpaban en mi mente… escuche un murmullo, una voz suave me hablaba pero no lograba entenderle, al final fue más clara:_

 _ **~ Bebe su contenido o déjalo en su lugar ~**_

 _¿Beberlo?... ¿Qué pasaría si lo hago? ¿Sentiré dolor… o acaso?_

 **\- ¡Karamatsu! –** La voz de Choromatsu se hizo presente en la habitación causando sorpresa en el otro y provocando que tirase todo lo que sostenía.

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –** Pregunto el tercer hermano **\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto con el botiquín? –** cuestiono mientras se agachaba a recoger unas vendas que habían llegado a sus pies.

 **\- L-lo siento** _ **brother**_ **–** tartamudeo el de azul inclinándose a levantar las cosas, iban guardando todo de vuelta en el botiquín.

 _Lo último era la botella de alcohol en mi mano, no podía dejar de mirarla._

 **\- Vamos, necesito eso –** Choro estaba al frente de Kara estirando su mano y mirándole con extrañeza.

 **\- Si, por supuesto –** Kara le entrego la botella junto con el botiquín. Ambos regresaron a la habitación en donde sus hermanos esperaban, Choro se acercó a Jyushi y Kara continúo el camino hasta la salida.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? –** Pregunto Choromatsu curioso a su hermano mayor.

 **\- A dar una vuelta** _ **bro**_ **–** sin detenerse y con un ademan de despedida salió.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, la mayoría de los faroles ya estaban encendidos y una silueta recién regresaba a su hogar.

 _Estoy cansado._

Karamatsu entra hallando todo en total oscuridad.

 _Seguro todos duermen, no podía esperar algo diferente._

Se dirige a la cocina.

 _Fue estúpido de mi parte caminar sin rumbo, pero solo quería alejar el sentimiento extraño de mi pecho…_

Revisa el refrigerador, encuentra unas sobras y se dispone a comer sin siquiera calentarlo.

 _Estoy cansado… pero seguramente si voy a dormir ahora, ella estará ahí._

Se levanta y comienza a lavar los trastes que recién utilizo.

 _Termine con lo que hacía y creí ver un leve brillo a mi lado, gire curioso, aquel objeto parecía llamarme, estire mi mano derecha lentamente y tome el mango de madera, vi mi rostro reflejado en su hoja de acero. Alguna vez leí o escuche sobre el correcto corte que debía hacerse sobre las muñecas para tener un resultado exitoso, ni siquiera sé porque recordaba esas cosas._

 _ **~ Inténtalo o vete a dormir ~**_

 _Ahí estaba otra vez, ni siquiera intente buscar un cuerpo físico a esa voz, sabía que no había nadie más en la habitación. Sonreí de lado con tristeza._

 **\- Igual estarás en mis sueños ¿no? –**

 _Levante mi otro brazo con el puño cerrado y acerque el cuchillo a mi piel, coloque la punta y presione un poco._

 **\- ¿Con quién hablas? –**

 _Una voz tras de mi me asusto provocando que me hiciera un corte, me gire veloz y escondí el cuchillo a mi espalda. En la entrada Osomatsu se encontraba somnoliento y tallándose los ojos con pesadez._

 **\- Buraza, ¿Qué haces levantado? –** me apresure a dejar con cuidado el cuchillo en el fregadero y a tomar una servilleta colocándola sobre el corte que comenzaba a sangrar.

 **\- Ya sabes… lo usual, Totty me obligo a acompañarle al baño, mientras termina lo suyo vine por algo de agua –** dio un gran bostezo caminando hasta donde se guardaban los vasos.

 **\- Ya veo… bien, me voy a dormir –** Karamatsu se apresura a salir de la cocina en dirección al dormitorio.

Osomatsu con el vaso en mano lo ve irse, tal vez sigue algo dormido pero le pareció ver a Kara con ropa de día y esas odiosas gafas… ¿Pero era imposible no? El mayor camina al fregadero para servirse el agua, nota el cuchillo con un leve tinte rojo en la punta.

 **\- Debe ser de la comida, ¿Por qué mamá no** **lo** **habrá lavado? –** mientras le cuestionaba a la nada, no se percató de que su vaso estaba lleno hasta que el agua comenzó a derramarse, apresurado cerro la llave mientras el líquido ya había limpiado la mancha del cuchillo.

En la habitación que utilizaban para dormir, tres de los hermanos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente mientras el de gafas ya estaba en pijama y terminaba de colocarse una venda en la muñeca.

 _El corte no fue profundo, ni siquiera creo que me quede alguna marca. Tire la servilleta con sangre y me acomode en mi lugar, asegurándome de darle la espalda al lugar de Totty y cubriéndome lo mejor posible el rostro. Los dos faltantes no tardaron en llegar y acomodarse, yo tarde un rato en dormirme, sabía que ella estaría en mis sueños… no me equivoque._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _La oscuridad, siempre estoy rodeada de ella… tengo miedo, las siluetas de siempre vuelven a aparecer, me duele el pecho, coloco mis manos a la altura de mi corazón presionando mi ropa como si de esa manera fuese a desaparecer el extraño sentimiento._

 _ **~ Pobre chico ~**_

 _Es ella otra vez, pero esta vez le escucho más cerca, me giro apresurado y veo a una de las siluetas caminando hacia mí, conforme se va acercando puedo distinguirle mejor; una mujer de cabello corto con un tono entre blanco y grisáceo, le cubre un vestido negro con un toque violeta, pero lo que más resalta son sus ojos, el derecho de color verde y el izquierdo color azul. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer fuera la causa de mis pesadillas?_

 _ **~Tienes muchas dudas~**_ _se colocó frente a mí, era un poco más alta, señalo con su índice en mi pecho_ _ **~ Aquí, las escucho, ¿Tú las oyes? ~**_

 _ **\- N-no… -**_ _tartamudee asustado_ _ **\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –**_

 _ **~ Nada, pero, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ~**_

 _ **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –**_ _note que las siluetas comenzaban a desaparecer, solo dos se mantenían detrás de aquella extraña mujer._

 _ **~ ¿Quieres vivir o morir? ~**_ _En cuanto formulo la pregunta se desvaneció ante mis ojos, mientras las dos siluetas restantes se volvían nítidas, con horror observe el espectáculo frente a mí, ambas siluetas eran yo, uno de mis dobles bebía una botella de alcohol mientras el otro cortaba su muñeca, sus miradas estaban vacías, me aterre, mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas. No era yo, ellos no eran yo, todo era mentira, yo no quería morir… ¿Cierto?_

 _Los dobles caminaron hasta mí, con miradas perdidas y sonrisas perturbadoras estiraron la botella y el cuchillo invitándome a seguirles… cubrí mi boca con ambas manos y sentí nauseas._

XXXXXXXXXX _._

 _Desperté agitado como en muchas otras ocasiones, solo una pesadilla, pero aun sentía malestar, las náuseas no se habían ido, con cautela salí del futon y del cuarto, anduve con dificultad por el pasillo, con una mano cubría mi boca intentando evitar vomitar a medio camino, sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro, por fin llegue al baño y me arroje hasta el escusado._

 _Segundos, es todo lo que había pasado y me sentía demasiado débil, cansado, jale la palanca y me quede aun junto a la taza, solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara…_

 **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan? –**

 _Gire la cabeza y en el marco se encontraba Jyushimatsu, no cerré la puerta, mantenía una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación_.

 **-** _ **My Little brother**_ **–** _hable con cierta pesadez_ **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

 **\- Desperté y note que faltaba uno… ¿Estas bien? –** su sonrisa cada vez era menor.

 **\- Si… -** _alcance el papel y limpie mi boca_ **– podrías esperar afuera** _ **please**_ **–** _trate de sonreír, mi hermano menor asintió y salió, la puerta se mantuvo abierta._

 _Me levante hasta el lavabo y enjuague mi boca, me mire en el espejo, esas ojeras serian obvias muy pronto; note que el espejo estaba ligeramente adelantado, cierto, aquí se guardaban los medicamentos, principalmente de mis padres, tome la esquina del espejo y dude un segundo, abrí lentamente, había muchos frascos, ¿En qué momento mis padres necesitaron tanta medicina?, bueno, ya eran mayores después de todo_ _, aunque no tanto para seguir disfrutando de su vida, como ahora que se fueron un par de días para la boda de unos amigos._ _Un pequeño bote llamo mi atención, recordaba esas pastillas, las recetaron para mi padre, para dormir… sostuve el medicamento y lo observe con cautela._

 _ **~ Podrías dormir una noche o por siempre ~**_

 _Ella tenía razón._

 **\- ¿Niisan se siente enfermo? –**

Había olvidado por completo a Jyushi, me miraba con cierta angustia y simplemente sin sonreír.

 **\- No mi adorable** _ **bro**_ **–** deje las pastillas en su lugar y cerré el estante **– Vamos a dormir –**

 **\- Tus ojos… se ven horribles –** me dijo con una expresión seria que parecía más de shock.

 **-Solo debo descansar un poco más, eso es todo, solo descansar –**

El mayor revuelve los cabellos del otro obteniendo de él una sonrisa.

 **\- ¡A la cama! –** el menor alza los brazos con emoción mientras el otro se apresura a cubrirle la boca.

 **\- ¡Shhh! Despertaras a los demás –** Kara quita su mano con cautela.

 **\- Lo siento –** habla en voz baja.

 **\- No importa… Jyushi, no le digas a nadie de esto, ¿Ok? –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? –**

 **\- Porque no quiero preocuparlos, solo fue un malestar por algo que comí así que no importa, ¿lo entiendes? -**

El menor asiente y ambos regresan a la habitación. El resto sigue dormido.

 _Me recosté consiente de que aquella mujer aparecería de nuevo. Logre dormir tres tal vez cuatro horas, no apareció la chica, no vi siluetas ni escuche su voz, solo estuve yo rodeado de la oscuridad._

 _Fui el primero en despertar, estos últimos días siempre lo era, supongo que era una reacción inconsciente al no querer dormir tanto, era lo mejor, así lograba alistarme y tener las gafas puestas para cuando todos despertaban. Me levante con cuidado, tome mis cosas y salí para cambiarme en el baño, así no despertaría a nadie; mientras terminaba de arreglarme escuche las voces de mis hermanos, me colocaba las gafas cuando ellos ya tocaban impacientes a la puerta._

 **\- ¡Ya salgo! –** _avise y antes de abrir mire hacia el espejo._

 _ **~ Tómalo o déjalo ~**_

 _Me apresure en abrir el estante, tome las pastillas para dormir y las guarde en mi chaqueta, regrese el espejo a su lugar y salí apresurado, afuera mis hermanos hacían fila para entrar y se veían molestos._

 **\- Ya era hora Kusomatsu –** Le reprendió Ichimatsu entrando al baño.

 **\- ¿Te vestiste en el baño? –** pregunto Choromatsu al notar que Kara ya traía puesto su look usual.

 **\- Si, no quise despertarlos –**

 **\- ¿Eh? Tal vez le avergüenza cambiarse frente a nosotros –** se burló Totty con su "angelical" rostro, Oso rio divertido ante al comentario.

 **\- ¿Es así Kusomatsu? –** pregunto el mayor.

 _Otra vez ese apodo._

 **\- Claro que no** _ **brothers**_ **, saben que los amo y jamás sentiría vergüenza ante ustedes –**

 **\- No debiste darle cuerda Totty -** Osomatsu se quejó ignorando al segundo hermano y girándose hacia la puerta en espera de su turno, detrás de él Choromatsu había dejado de prestar atención a la plática, luego Todomatsu con el celular en mano y al final Jyushimatsu le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al de gafas oscuras. Karamatsu camino junto a sus hermanos y paso la mano por los cabellos del último quien ensancho más su sonrisa; continúo su camino a la habitación para dejar el pijama.

 _Deje la ropa y me percaté de que no estaba usando cinturón, lo busque entre mis cosas, cuando lo halle lo sostuve un momento, una absurda idea paso por mi mente… ¿Y si lo coloco en mi cuello?_

 _ **~ Hazlo o sal del cuarto ~**_

 _Apreté el cinturón con fuerza para después colocarlo alrededor de mi cuello, me recorrió un leve escalofrió al sentir el frio del material al tocar mi piel, pase el extremo por la hebilla y jale un poco con la mano derecha "Kusomatsu" "Doloroso" "Idiota" "Muérete" escuchaba en mi mente los insultos de mis hermanos, dolía por dentro; jale con mayor fuerza el cinturón, sentía la presión en mi cuello, tal vez, si daba un tirón rápido y fuerte sería suficiente… mi mano temblaba, jale más fuerte y el aire ya comenzaba a faltarme, me asuste… caí de rodillas, me quite rápido el cinturón comenzando a toser y a respirar con desesperación… ¡Que idiota! Hasta para esto era un inútil… sentí un par de lágrimas y no pude evitar golpear el suelo con rabia._

Se escuchan pasos afuera de la habitación, Karamatsu se levanta de inmediato y toca suavemente su cuello.

 _¿Habré dejado alguna marca?_

Presuroso se dirige a donde su ropa moviendo y rebuscando con algo de desesperación.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, Todomatsu da un par de pasos al interior.

 **\- Nee Karamatsu niisan,** **Choro** **dice que bajes a desayunar –**

 **\- Si, ya voy –**

 _Levante el cuello de mi chamarra y por fin encontré la prenda que buscaba, su color azul era muy llamativo._

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? –** El más joven señalo al cuello de su hermano.

 **\- Un pañuelo, es lo más** _ **fashion**_ **hoy en día –**

 **\- Ridículo… -**

 **\- Bien, a desayunar, no hagamos esperar a nuestra familia –**

Karamatsu se dirige a la salida, al contrario de él, Todomatsu entra al cuarto y levanta algo del suelo.

 **\- Hey, ¿no te falta algo? –** el menor cuestiona, Kara se gira y observa a su hermano sosteniendo su cinturón.

 **\- No, ya no quiero usarlo –** sin decir más el mayor se aleja mientras Totty mira extrañado el accesorio en sus manos.

En la tarde cada Matsuno se dedicaba a lo de siempre, perder el tiempo. Karamatsu por su parte, se veía de manera insistente en el espejo, bajo un poco el pañuelo que estaba usando, se notaba una marca roja en su cuello; con un suspiro dejo el espejo y salió del cuarto, subió a donde solían dormir y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

 _Estoy cansado… quisiera dormir, descansar…_

Se levanta y del armario saca una pequeña caja, de esta toma un cuaderno chico y una pluma, retoma su lugar en el mueble.

 _Antes solía escribir letras de improvisadas canciones, hace tanto que no lo hago…_

El chico abre el cuaderno en una hoja blanca al azar, casi al final de esta.

 _Comencé a escribir una lista, tache las primeras opciones, no pude evitar suspirar con cierta frustración… tal vez si tuviese un arma… pero aquí no hay algo así, tampoco podría conseguir una… deje la pluma a un lado, levante frente a mí la mano derecha estirando solamente el pulgar e índice, admire la "pistola" que mi mano formaba._

 _Si tuviese una de verdad, ¿sería capaz de…? Levante mi mano y la coloque en mi sien, cerré los ojos y fingí jalar el gatillo lentamente, trague pesado como_ _si_ _de verdad fuese a salir una bala…_

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –**

 _Abrí rápidamente los ojos, Ichi estaba a_ _poco_ _s_ _pasos de mí_ _._

 **\- Nada… -** _baje mi mano_ **– era un juego –**

El de morado camina a un rincón y se sienta como acostumbra, Kara regresa su atención al cuaderno volviendo a escribir en esta.

 _Ichi me miraba desde su lugar, ahora que lo pensaba, en cada ocasión fui interrumpido por mis hermano_ _s_ _, tal vez, es una señal, podría ser que se preocupan por mí y están evitando que cometa una locura, ¡Eso es!, por eso Ichi está aquí ahora observándome… le preocupo ¿no?_

 **\- Niisan, déjame ayudarte –**

 _Escuchar que Ichi me llamaba así me emociono de sobremanera, gire alegre a verlo, pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante, mi hermano menor sonreía mientras me apuntaba con su mano en forma de_ _pistola_ _._

 **\- ¡Bang! –** imito el sonido mientras hacia el ademan de dispararme **– Ya estás muerto Kusomatsu –**

 _Me quede quieto, como podría esperar comprensión, con ese gesto me decía todo, me levante y le sonreía a Ichi._

 **\- Cierto, gracias Ichimatsu -** _me acerque para quedar frente a él, a lo que reac_ _c_ _iono erizándose como un gato._

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear idiota? –** _soltó un golpe en dirección a mi rostro pero con la mano derecha logre frenarlo antes de impactar, pareció sorprenderse ante mi reacción, coloque mi mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, le di una suave caricia mientras le sonreía._

 **\- No te preocupes** _ **bro**_ **, tu hermano dejara de ser doloroso –** _me levante y_ _salí_ _del cuarto sin mirarle nuevamente._

Ichimatsu se queda en el suelo, su rostro tienen un leve color rojo a causa de la acción de su hermano mayor, se mantuvo quieto observando el lugar en el que hace un rato Kara estuvo sentado, noto una pequeña libreta en el sofá. Se toma su tiempo tratando de decidir entre avanzar o continuar en su sitio, al final movido por la curiosidad gatea lentamente hasta el mueble y agarra aquel objeto. Toma asiento y comienza a hojear la libreta. Va leyendo uno que otro párrafo, los primeros intentos de canciones hablan de amor y sueños, conforme avanza las letras se volvían tristes hablando no solo del desamor, sino también de soledad y muerte... Ichimatsu traga pesado, ya no hay letras de canciones solo hojas en blanco, sigue pasando las páginas y casi al final encuentra una lista; sus manos comienzan a temblar, se levanta apresurado y corre al cuarto en donde siempre se reúnen, abre la puerta de golpe y sus hermanos le miran sorprendidos. Ichimatsu pasa la vista rápidamente por cada hermano mirando que falta uno.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada agradezco mucho a quienes comentaron, como mencione es la primera vez que escribo drama, así que sus palabras, (a pesar de hacerles llorar :P ), realmente me alegraron.

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, esta historia solo es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

Negritas: **Dialogo**

Cursiva: _Pensamiento_

 _..._

* * *

 **\- ¡¿En dónde está Karamatsu?! -** pregunta Ichimatsu con cierta desesperación.

 **\- ¿Eh? -** el mayor de los hermanos parece confundido **\- Ni idea, ¿Qué te hizo ahora? -** pregunta divertido asumiendo que Ichi le busca para hacerle pagar alguna jugarreta.

 **\- ¡Idiota! ¡No estoy jugando!... ¡Tengo que...! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! -** su rostro esta rojo y su mirada comienza a ponerse cristalina mientras estira el brazo sosteniendo el pequeño cuaderno, el resto preocupados por la actitud del cuarto hermano se acercan a este, Osomatsu toma la libreta y comienza a leer en voz alta.

 **\- Alcohol, cuchillo, pastillas, soga, pistola, puente... -** a excepción de las palabras "pastillas" y "puente" el resto estaban tachadas.

 **\- Nee Ichimatsu... ¿Q-qué es esto? -** pregunto Oso nervioso esperando que fuera una mala broma del hermano más tétrico.

 **\- ... Es de Karamatsu... -** respondió el otro sin levantar la mirada y apretando los puños.

 **\- Pero esto... parece como si pensara... -** Totty comenzó a hablar pero sin lograr concretar la idea.

 **\- ¿Sui... suicidio? -** pregunto Choro temeroso.

 **\- ¡Niisan! -** grito de pronto Jyushimatsu y salió corriendo al piso de arriba, los demás le siguieron creyendo que sabía dónde estaba el segundo hermano, en cambio el de amarillo entro presuroso al baño.

 **\- ¡Jyushi! ¿Qué pretendes? -** Oso le reclama en la entrada, pero el otro no responde, está de pie frente al lavabo observando dentro del estante con los medicamentos, el de amarillo se cubre la boca con sus largas mangas.

 **\- No están... -** habla en voz baja, el resto le mira sin entender **\- las pastillas para dormir de papá... no están -** se gira hacia los demás con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

 **\- Significa que... -** El mayor mira nuevamente la lista **\- ¿Él realmente lo hará?... ¡Ese idiota! -** entra y toma a Jyushi del brazo llevándolo fuera **\- ¡Vamos a buscarlo! -** le indica al resto quienes asienten y le siguen fuera de la casa.

Por la calle cinco siluetas de colores van corriendo.

 **\- ¿A dónde vamos? -** pregunta Choro agitado.

 **\- A buscar en los puentes -** responde el mayor.

 **\- ¿A cuál? ¡Podría estar en cualquiera! -** siguen corriendo y llegan donde el puesto de Chibita acercándose a este.

 **\- Chibita, ¡Rápido...! -** Oso intenta hacer una pregunta pero es interrumpido por el más bajo.

 **\- Vaya que son veloces malditos, cuenta en blanco y ya vienen a pedir -**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? -** pregunta Totty, jamás han tendido la cuenta en blanco ni de broma.

 **\- ¿Cómo que a qué? Karamatsu vino a pagar su deuda, aunque tardaron, pero bueno, estoy acostumbrado a ustedes bastardos -**

 **\- Karamatsu niisan, pago todo -** Jyushi habla en voz baja, Oso se estira y toma a Chibita de la ropa atrayéndole.

 **\- ¿A dónde fue? -**

 **\- ¡Cálmate idiota! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -**

 **\- ¡¿A dónde fue Karamatsu?! -**

 **\- ¡Dijo que veía el amanecer o algo así! -**

Osomatsu lo suelta y comienza a correr seguido del resto.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan... ¿Sabes dónde…?** \- pregunta Choro angustiado

 **\- ¡Al puente sobre el lago! -**

 **\- ¿Por qué? -**

 **\- Él dijo una vez, que sería grandioso ver el amanecer desde ahí… -** habla con dificultad **\- ¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué hace esto? -**

 **\- ¡Y-yo lo vi con la botella de alcohol...! -** grita Choromatsu con angustia **\- debí sospechar algo, actuaba raro pero no le tome importancia -** las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

 **\- También lo note -** hablo Totty llorando **\- pero creí que no era importante... -**

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! -** Jyushi le llamaba entre lágrimas.

De pronto Ichimatsu se dejó caer de rodillas intentando controlar el llanto. Todos se detuvieron.

 **\- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Sólo jugaba con él! -** grito furioso golpeando el suelo al recordar que le "disparo" cuando estaban solos.

Osomatsu se acercó al menor.

 **\- Vamos Ichi, yo soy el hermano mayor y deje que esto pasara** \- estira su mano y le ayuda a levantarse **\- pero lo arreglaremos entre todos -** sin soltarle retoman el camino.

En el puente sobre el lago, el chico de chamarra negra esta recargado en la barda observando la luna.

 **\- La luna es hermosa, en serio quería ver la puesta del sol pero... Estoy muy cansado, ya no aguanto, sólo quiero descansar... -** se sube a la barda colocándose de pie **\- Oye, ¿Sigues ahí? -**

 **~ Si... ~** a un lado de Kara la chica de vestido negro está sentada mirando hacia el lago.

 **\- ¿Me dirás ahora quién eres? -**

 **~ No ~**

 **\- Dime, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me elegiste? -**

 **~ No lo hice, yo estoy en todas partes y con todas las personas, pero a veces algunos me escuchan con mayor claridad ~**

 **\- Ya veo... ¿Crees que si hago esto dejare de sufrir? -**

 **~ No lo sé, no puedo darte una respuesta ~**

 **\- ¿Entonces debo hacerlo? -**

 **~ Es tu decisión... puedes continuar o detenerte ~**

 **\- ¿Detenerme?... No hay razón para ello, mis** _ **brothers**_ **me odian a pesar de que los amo tanto, no puedo seguir así, es muy cansado -** saca de su bolsillo la botella con pastillas y la abre **\- además, no soy más que un cobarde, ni siquiera puedo dar el paso sin tomar esto porque me da miedo sentir dolor... patético -** la chica le mira sin expresión **\- mis hermanos estarán bien sin mí -** vacía en su mano izquierda algunas pastillas y las ingiere cerrando y guardando la botella por inercia **\- lo siento mamá, papá... lo siento hermanos -** las lágrimas corren por su rostro mientras estira sus brazos listo para saltar, levanta el pie derecho y antes de dar un paso escucha ruido a lo lejos, detiene su acción y se gira para ver por el camino a sus hermanos.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu! -** Oso viene al frente del resto, se detiene varios pasos antes de llegar al de gafas temiendo que se deje caer en cualquier segundo.

 **\- ¿Q-qué hacen...? ¿Porque vinieron? -** Karamatsu pregunta nervioso.

 **\- Nee Kara -** el mayor da un paso con **cuidado - baja de ahí para que podamos hablar -** estiró su mano acercándose un paso más a lo que Kara retrocede sobre la barda tambaleándose un poco.

 **\- ¡Aléjense! -** se mantiene de perfil viendo entre el lago y sus hermanos.

 **\- ¡Basta Karamatsu niisan! -** grita Totty ente lágrimas **\- ¿Porque haces esto?**

 **\- ¡Piensa en nuestros padres! -** continua Choro **\- ¡Piensa en nosotros! -**

 **\- ¡Eso hago! -** grita furioso Kara **\- Lo hago por ustedes, para que sean felices... Sin mí... -**

 **\- ¡Imposible! -** Jyushi avanza al mismo nivel que Oso **\- sin ti no habría sextillizos... -** el de amarillo no puede evitar llorar.

 **\- ... Cierto, pero, ¿Realmente siempre fuimos seis? -** pregunta Kara con tristeza.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? Siempre hemos sido seis... -** responde Oso intranquilo.

 **\- ¿Así era?... Yo siempre vi a cinco hermanos y a un doloroso tipo a su lado... -**

 **\- No digas tonterías... -** las manos de Oso tiemblan **\- eres nuestro hermano, nos preocupas -**

 **\- ¿Si? -**

 **\- Claro... -** Oso sonríe ampliamente mientras Kara se gira quedando de espalda al lago.

 **\- Saben, por un momento también creí eso... Pensé que si estaban cuando tuve estos pensamientos era porque querían ayudarme, protegerme... Pero no... Al final solo estaba yo y esa voz... Su voz... -** Kara coloca su mano derecha en su cabeza.

 **\- Algo no está bien -** Oso dice en voz baja, Choro se acerca por detrás e imitando el nivel de voz le habla.

 **\- ¿Qué dices? Es claro que todo está mal... -**

 **\- Eso lo sé, pero Kara... Parece confundido -** Oso mantiene la vista sobre su hermano **\- Karamatsu, vamos a casa... Te ves cansado -**

 **\- ¿Cansado? -** se gira hacia sus hermanos **\- Si, eso es... Estoy cansado, demasiado... llevo noches sin dormir... tengo pesadillas diario... -** Se quita las gafas dejando ver unas grandes ojeras, lanza el accesorio al suelo **\- yo sólo, quiero descansar... pero no puedo... -** se quita el pañuelo del cuello, aún tiene una leve marca roja, de igual modo retira la venda de su muñeca dejando ver el corte, deja ir varios objetos hacia el lago **\- ¿Ven esto? Ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien... Soy un inútil... -** comienza a llorar.

Osomatsu oprime con fuerza la libreta que aun lleva en mano. Ninguno de los hermanos dice algo, Karamatsu continua.

 **\- Lo divertido es que estuvieron ahí... En cada intento, siempre... estaban... Pensé que era una señal, que estaban para que evitara hacer una locura... Pero me equivoque... Después de todo, ya estoy muerto -** saca de su bolsillo el medicamento y lo lanza a los pies de sus hermanos, el bote se abre y un par de pastillas se riegan por el suelo.

 **\- ¿Acaso tú...? -** Oso intenta preguntar pero en respuesta solo obtiene una triste sonrisa del otro.

 _Comencé a tener sueño, mis párpados pesaban y me costaba mantenerme de pie. Vi a la chica de mis sueños atrás de ellos._

Sus hermanos no saben cómo reaccionar; Ichimatsu que se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio detrás del resto, tiembla ligeramente, está asustado. De pronto escucha un murmullo, se gira y ve a una mujer de vestido negro.

 **~ Sálvalo o déjalo morir ~**

 _Ella está ahí, dice algo pero no le entiendo, vi a Ichi girarse, ¿Él la escucho?... No importa, mi cuerpo pesa, quiero decirles que los amo por última vez, pero ya no tengo voz, ya no logro mantenerme en pie._

El de morado ve a esa mujer desvanecerse y regresa la mirada hacia Kara solo para ver cómo se deja caer ante el grito de sus hermanos. Ichimatsu se apresura empujando al resto y corriendo hacia Karamatsu.

 _Sentí un alivio al ir cayendo, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecerían. Aun no cerraba mis ojos y logre ver una sombra venir hacia mí, ¿Porque era color morada? La silueta me alcanzó, creí que era una de aquellas siluetas que veía en mis pesadillas y que venía a llevarme, pero me equivoque, era mi hermano Ichimatsu que me abrazaba con fuerza, le escuche llorar._

 **\- ¡Lo siento! -** grito con fuerza aferrándose más al otro.

 _¿Qué dice? ¿Porque se disculpa? Y-yo soy... yo solo..._

Con la energía que le queda a Karamatsu abraza a su hermano menor.

 _Mi corazón dolía, pero esta vez era diferente. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando chocamos en la superficie del lago, hacía mucho frio, no lograba sujetarme de Ichi._

El resto de los hermanos corren a la barda del puente viendo como Ichi se lanza aferrándose de Kara y cayendo ambos en el agua. Oso hace el ademán de querer saltar pero es detenido por Choromatsu.

 **\- ¡Hay que bajar y alcanzarlos! -** le indica el de verde a lo que el mayor asiente y corren en dirección al lago.

 **\- ¡Totty! -** le llama Osomatsu **\- llama a una ambulancia -** el nombrado saca su teléfono marcando apresurado **\- ¡Jyushi! -** continua el mayor **\- ¡Ve por nuestros hermanos! -** el de amarillo asiente frenético y se lanza al lago.

 **\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - le reprende Choro - ¡¿No es suficiente con dos hermanos a punto de ahogarse?! -**

 **\- Si alguien puede mantenerlos a flote es Jyushi -** sonríe Oso confiado en la fuerza y habilidades del más inquieto.

Mientras, en el lago Ichi manotea y patalea torpemente intentando mantener a flote a su hermano que va perdiendo la conciencia.

 **\- ¡Maldición! ¡No te atreves a morir! ¡Si lo haces jamás te perdonare! -**

Kara cierra por completo sus ojos.

 **\- ¡Mierda...! ¡¿Qué hago?! -**

En ese momento ambos hermanos salen a la superficie, Ichi ve a su hermano de amarillo bajo ellos, Jyushi nada de pecho funcionando como una tabla para apoyar a los otros dos, Ichi sujeta con fuerza la ropa de Kara para evitar que este resbale, el de amarillo mueve sus brazos y piernas a gran velocidad en dirección a la orilla en donde los otros tres hermanos les esperan. En cuanto llegan Oso toma a Kara, Choro ayuda a Ichi y Totty a Jyushi.

Oso recuesta a su hermano y acerca su oído al pecho del menor.

 **\- No respira -** anuncia con terror. A lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya no tengo frio, mire a mi alrededor, oscuridad, nuevamente estoy en ningún lugar._

 _ **\- ¿Estoy muerto? -**_ _mi voz sonaba entrecortada._

 _ **~ ¿Es lo que querías? ~**_ _Ella apareció frente a mí._

 _ **\- Si... -**_ _respondí poco convencido._

 _ **~ No pareces feliz ~**_ _su monótona voz empezaba a molestarme._

 _ **\- Cierto, pero tú debes estarlo ¿No? -**_ _pregunte con una sonrisa triste._

 _ **~ No, en realidad no me importaba si seguías viviendo o no, yo solo estoy para cumplir mi rol ~**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué dices? Vamos, ya estoy muerto supongo que no hay problema en que me digas que eres un ángel o un demonio, e inclusive creeré que eres la muerte ¿Por qué otra razón me habrías estado persiguiendo? -**_ _no pude evitar hablar con molestia._

 _ **~ Mi nombre es Unmei ~**_

 _ **\- Pero... Esto significa... -**_

 _ **~ Destino ~**_

 _ **\- ¿El destino? Eso es... insólito -**_ _comencé a reír fuerte_ _ **\- ¿Qué tan patética era mi existencia, para que hasta el mismo destino me quisiera muerto? -**_ _mi risa disminuía y no podía evitar las lágrimas._

 _ **~ Estas confundido ~**_ _le mire extrañado mientras me limpiaba el rostro con la manga_ _ **~ te lo dije, no me importaba si morías o no ~**_

 _ **\- Entonces... ¿Por qué me acosabas con ideas para... matarme? -**_

 _ **\- Soy el destino, lo único que hago es mostrar los caminos, pero cada persona elige por donde ir... jamás te obligue a nada, siempre te mostré dos opciones ~**_

 _Fue así, ¿Cierto?... Siempre hubo dos opciones..._

 _ **~ Eras tu quien elegía continuar, desde mucho antes de poder verme ya habías hecho tus elecciones. Podías haber dicho como te sentías pero elegiste callar, podrías haberte enojado con tus hermanos por su trato pero elegiste callar y sonreír ~**_

 _ **\- ¡Dices eso porque no conoces a mis hermanos! -**_ _no pude evitar gritar_ _ **\- ¡Ellos jamás me hubiesen escuchado!... ¡Jamás les importe! -**_

 _ **~ ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Hablas de aquellos que llegaron antes de que cayeras? ¿De los que saltaron por ti? ~**_

 _ **\- ... Ichimatsu, salto t-tras de mi -**_ _lo recordaba ahora, caímos juntos. Me apresure y tome a la mujer de los hombros con cierta brusquedad_ _ **\- ¡Ichimatsu! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Está vivo?! -**_

 _ **~ ¿Importa? Creí que odiabas a tus hermanos ~**_

 _ **\- ¡No es así! ¡Los amo a todos!... a quien odio, es a mi... -**_ _le fui soltando cayendo lentamente de rodillas y volviendo a llorar._

 _ **~ No debería decirte esto, pero tu error siempre fue callar ~**_

 _ **\- ¿Mi error? -**_

 _ **~ Amas a tus hermanos, pero eso no implicaba que tuvieras que soportar en silencio ~**_

 _ **\- ¿En serio era tan simple? -**_

 _ **~ Deberías aprende a hablar con ellos ~**_

 _ **\- Pero, ya es tarde... Estoy muerto -**_

 _ **~ Yo no dije eso ~**_

 _Gire a verla y se desvaneció frente a mí. Una luz comenzó a brillar en el lugar que ella estuvo, la luz se expandió por todo el lugar._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los ojos de Karamatsu se abren lentamente, mira a su alrededor, por la ventana entra algo de luz gracias a la luna. En seguida distingue que no se encuentra en su hogar, por los aparatos a su alrededor y los delgados tubos conectados en su brazo era fácil deducir que estaba en el hospital.

Con cierta dificultad se endereza un poco, a su costado derecho encuentra a uno de sus hermanos recargado en la orilla de la cama durmiendo.

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas al descubrir que se trata de Ichimatsu, estira su mano temblorosa hasta el cabello del menor acariciándole suavemente.

El cuarto hermano al sentir el tacto despierta enderezándose con pereza, unas leves marcas de cansancio se ven en su rostro, su mirada se vuelve cristalina al mirar que el mayor ha despertado.

 **\- K-Karamatsu... ¡Idiota! -** levanta su puño a lo que el nombrado se cubre y cierra los ojos esperando el golpe; al no sentir ningún dolor se descubre con cuidado cerciorándose que el menor mantiene el puño en el aire y visiblemente temblando.

 **\- ¿Ichi...? -**

 **\- Perdón... -** dice en voz baja aferrándose a la sabana y sin levantar el rostro **\- No quería disparar... Creí q-que era un juego... -** se disculpa entre lágrimas haciendo referencia a su último encuentro en casa.

 **\- No fue tu culpa -** dice Kara con tristeza **\- todas fueron decisiones mías -** Ichi le mira con el rostro descompuesto.

La puerta se abre y se ve a Totty en la entrada sosteniendo un vaso, el menor se quedó quieto unos segundos para después dejar caer lo que traía.

 **\- ¡Despertó! -** grito emocionado y corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

En seguida el resto de hermanos aparecen en la habitación corriendo hasta el segundo hermano quien intenta contener el llanto y disfrutar del cariño que ahora le ofrecen. Tras un momento se van separando para darle espacio a Kara para respirar.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? -** pregunta Choromatsu preocupado **\- puedo llamar al doctor si quieres -**

Kara niega con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Quieres comida? -** se acerca Jyushi **\- yo puedo conseguirte lo que quieras -** habla emocionado recibiendo otra negativa del mayor.

 **\- ¿No tienes sed? -** pregunta ahora Totty.

 **\- Estoy bien -** responde Kara con una sonrisa triste al recordar cuantas veces uso la misma frase para mentir.

 **-Karamatsu... -** le llama el mayor de los hermanos con gran seriedad **\- no vuelvas a asustarnos así, ¿Entiendes?... Lo siento por haber sido un mal hermano mayor, pero no te perdonare si vuelves hacer llorar a los menores -** le señala indignado **\- tu castigo será invitarnos a beber -** se relaja sonriendo y rascando su nariz de aquella forma tan característica.

 **\- Perdón... -** responde Kara aun tratando de contenerse **\- pensé... que me odiaban -**

 **\- Eres doloroso... -** dice de pronto Ichi recibiendo todas las miradas **\- pero, es tu forma de ser... no te odiamos por eso -** esquiva la mirada apenado a lo que los otros sonríen.

 **\- Es como si odiáramos a Totty por vanidoso -** menciona Oso divertido.

 **\- O a Jyushimatsu niisan por escandaloso -** habla Totty recibiendo un abrazo del mencionado.

 **\- O a Ichi niisan por sombrío -** el de amarillo imita una mueca del cuarto hermano que no se inmuta ante el comentario.

 **\- O a pajamatsu por aburrido -** anuncia Ichi divertido recibiendo una mirada molesta del mayor.

 **\- O a Osomatsu niisan por inútil -** dice más relajado el tercer hermano.

 **\- O a Choromatsu por virgen -** retoma Oso el juego.

 **\- ¿Eh? Ya habíamos pasado todos -** le grita Choro al mayor **\- ¿Por qué me repites idiota? ¡Además tú también eres un maldito virgen! -**

Todos comienzan a reír ante la situación.

Kara sonríe, ya no puede evitar el llanto.

 **\- Cierto... no puedo odiarlos -** ante su expresión recibe sonrisas de algunos y contagia el llanto a otros.

 _Ya paso un mes desde aquel incidente, estuve inconsciente por varios días a causa de las pastillas, el insomnio y principios de anemia. Cuando vi a mis padres fue otra ronda de disculpas y lágrimas. Me entere que mientras estuve en el hospital, a excepción de Totty que ya tenía, mis hermanos consiguieron trabajos temporales para pagar mi estadía, aunque eso de trabajar fue un una costumbre que les duro poco tras mi salida._

 _A pesar de estar seguro de que no volvería a atentar contra mi vida, mis hermanos aún estaban inseguros, nunca me dejaban solo temerosos de que recayera. Por indicaciones del doctor tuve que asistir a terapias psicológicas, al menos hasta asegurar que estaría bien mentalmente, la psicóloga era una mujer muy agradable._

En una pequeña habitación, Kara se encuentra recostado en un diván, a su lado está una mujer en un sofá.

 **\- Entonces, ¿Todo va bien? -** pregunta la mujer con una libreta en mano.

 **\- Si, mis brothers me cuidan mucho, pienso que podrían ser buenos Karamatsu-boys -** sonríe con orgullo.

 **\- ¿Y sobre lo que hablamos de exteriorizar tus sentimientos? -**

 **\- Mejore en eso, ya digo cuando algo me molesta o me hace sentir mal, aunque con mis hermanos ya no ha sido muy necesario, ellos también han puesto de su parte y me tratan mejor -**

 **\- Es un gran avance, ¿Qué hay de aquella voz, aun la escuchas? -**

 **\- Pues, no, de hecho ya no recuerdo mucho sobre eso, sé que en mis pesadillas había alguien o algo hablándome, pero ahora es como un recuerdo difuso -**

 **\- Eso es bueno... bien joven Matsuno, es todo por hoy, creo que pronto ya no necesitaremos vernos -** sonríe un poco a lo que el mayor se levanta emocionado por la noticia.

Afuera sus hermanos le esperaban, en cuanto Kara sale se acerca a ellos y todos se despiden con una reverencia hacia la psicóloga.

 **\- Oye Kara -** se acerca Ichi al mayor hablándole en voz baja **\- Esa mujer... -**

 **\- ¿La psicóloga? -**

 **\- Si, hace rato que pienso que me es familiar... -**

 **\- ¿Si?... Tal vez nos la topamos en la calle alguna vez -**

 **\- ... Tal vez... -** Ichi lo medita mientras se gira a ver a aquella mujer que aún se despide moviendo su mano **\- pero, recordaría unos ojos de distinto color -**

Restándole importancia a sus ideas regresa su atención al resto de sus hermanos.

La mujer de cabello blanco los ve alejarse, sonríe y regresa a la habitación.

* * *

...

Unmei, mi OC, tiene heterocromía lo que es una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris son diferente color.

Esta historia, es una idea que me venía rondando desde hace un rato y estoy muy feliz de haberla plasmado y compartido con ustedes.

Lo siguiente son comentarios sobre el bullying que recibe Karamatsu desde un punto de vista personal, ósea nada que ver con la historia del anime ya que recordemos que este es de comedia. Pueden saltárselo si quieren, muchas gracias por leer.

Quisiera aprovechar este espacio para aclarar que estoy consciente de que los hermanos de Kara llevan gran responsabilidad por el trato que le dan, pero aquí quise recalcar la importancia que tiene el expresar los sentimientos, usar siempre un "estoy bien" para encubrir lo contrario en algún momento hará que la persona llegue a su límite. No digo que Kara sea culpable de todo, pero si tiene parte de responsabilidad al no haber hablado con nadie.

Así que adorados lectores, la lección es siempre expresar lo que sienten antes de que su realidad les sobrepase y comiencen a escuchar una voz dándoles opciones. Si han leído hasta aquí les agradezco de sobremanera. n_n


End file.
